


Welcome to My Life

by TheNobody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Loneliness, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobody/pseuds/TheNobody
Summary: This is a collection of moments from Harry's pre-hogwarts years.





	Welcome to My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker, and this fic has been written with the idea of the mindset of a child.
> 
> Harry is 9 years old in this.
> 
> Inspired by real life.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Harry was walking to school.

 

Uncle Vernon was going to drive Dudley to school.

He said he didn’t want Harry dirtying his car.

 

Harry spent the time it took to walk to school in his thoughts, trying to imagine a family that loved him.

 

\--------------------------------Time Skip-----------------------------------------------

 

He arrived at the school. All the other children were playing in the school playground. He imagined seeing a group of friends excited to see him.

Nobody spared a look at him.

 

He sat down on a swing and tried to swing as high as possible.

When he got high enough, he wanted to jump.

 

The bell rang. He jumped. He fell on the ground. It hurt.

 

He got up and went in line along with the other kids in his class.

 

\--------------------------------Time Skip------------------------------------------------

 

The box was sky blue. The name of some chocolate brand decorated five out of the six sides of the box. It was a pretty box.

 

Every student in his class had been given something to sell. Mrs. Hunt had talked about a “fundraising” campaign, whatever that was. They school organised a fundraising campaign every year. Only a few people per class had the same thing to sell.

 

Some people were going to sell tote bags. Others sold popcorn. Some only needed to gather donations. But each and every one of the 20 students in Harry’s class was supposed to gather 20$.

 

Harry, along with another boy named Mark, was selling chocolate. 1$ per bar.

 

Chocolates usually sold quickly.

Except in Harry’s case.

 

The boy asked the other students if they wanted to buy chocolate from him.

Some looked like they wanted to, but they were scared that Dudley would find out.

 

Nobody wanted for Dudley to know they had been nice to Harry. There once was a new kid at school, who became friends with Harry, and Dudley and his gang beat him up after school.

 

But a lot of students were polite. They said they didn’t have money.

But they were liars too. They weren’t polite. They were impolite. Impolite liars. Harry saw them go to Mark’s desk to buy chocolates minutes after they declined buying from him.

 

They’re all liars.

 

Why did they all choose Mark over him? He asked first! Dudley wasn't even in there! He was in the bathroom!

 

A voice in his head that he tried to ignore whispered, _Because nobody likes you. They all hate you. That’s why everyone’s buying from Mark. Grow up. Nobody wants to be your friend._

Harry felt like crying.

_Why are you surprised? You should know this by now._

Harry would someday learn that the voice was the horcrux in his head.

\---------------------------------------Time Skip------------------------------------------------

When Dudley and Harry got back to Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's house, Dudley had already eaten the candy he was supposed to sell. 

But Aunt Petunia gladly gave him 20$ to make up for the candy and asked Dudley about school. She made Harry make a snack for Dudley and scram.

 

Harry went to sell the chocolates in the neighborhood when he finished doing his chores and his homework. It was almost dark by then.

Aunt Petunia was nothing but glad to get rid of the freak for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.
> 
> If you have any questions just ask via commenting or something.


End file.
